Assumptions and Misunderstandings
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Finn overhears some... Interesting noises coming from Kurt's room one day. He puts the incident far from his mind until later, when everything seems to mix together in his head, giving him completely false ideas about what's going on with his brother. Their confrontation doesn't go exactly as planned and just ends up embarrassing him.


**This is my second Glee story. This idea randomly popped into my head, so I hope you all enjoy. :D Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own. And remember! Reviews are love, so let me know what you thought.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. If I had owned it, there would have been a boatload more of Klaine. ;)**

-Glee-

_Thump!_

Finn frowned, glancing up at the wall for a second. What was that sound? He paused his game, listening hard. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not he actually heard something. When all was quiet for a full minute, he shrugged, going back to his game. It was probably just his imagination anyway.

_Thump!_  
_  
_He paused the game again, standing up this time. Okay. He definitely heard something this time. Was Kurt home? There was only one way to find out. So with that thought in mind, he stood up, exiting his room and heading to the one next door. He gripped the doorknob and was about to open the door, but he hesitated. Last time he just barged into the smaller male's room, he had a few books thrown at him. So he raised his hand to knock, but paused when he heard another thump, followed by a groan.

He frowned, pressing his ear to the door. Was Kurt in pain? If so, then he had every right to just barge right on his, being the awesome older (younger) brother that he is.

_"Ah! Blaine!"_

He jerked his head back. What was that?! Since when was Blaine here? Wait a minute... If Blaine was here, along with the closed door, added with what he's heard... That means... His eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps. Oh gross. Yeah, he and Kurt were totally cool now and he had absolutely no problem with the whole being gay thing, but this was his brother. He did NOT need to know when those two were going at it.

He turned and headed back to his room, closing the door behind him. He quietly pulled out his Ipod, turned the music up loud and went back to his game. It would be better for them all if he just forgot about the whole thing. After all, he wasn't ever going to bring it up, or even think about it again.

Finn had actually managed to forget the whole ordeal by the time Burt and his mom got home. They all sat down to a lovely dinner together and that was that. Everything was going on like normal and not once did the situation cross his mind again.

Well, at least until he was heading towards the bathroom a few weeks later and he heard retching coming from inside. He frowned, stopping outside the room. Was that Kurt? He never got sick! Something had to be seriously wrong wth the brunette if he was actually throwing up.

It wasn't until he saw the other man coming out of the bathroom. His skin was pale, well, paler than normal. There were dark rings under his eyes and he looked absolutely exhausted. Little pieces of information started clicking together in his mind and he spun around and hurred back to his room before Kurt had a chance to say anything.

He took a seat at his desk, pulling up Google. He took a moment before he started typing, a sick, worried feeling growing in his stomach the more he read. Oh no… Not again. He stood up and hurried to his brother's room, giving a quick knock to announce his presence before entering the room.

Kurt was sitting cross-legged on his bed, idly flipping through a magazine. He glanced up when Finn entered and he raised an eyebrow lightly. "Can I help you?" he asked, a frown tugging at his lips when the taller teen took a seat on the bed.

"We've gotten pretty close as brothers lately, right?" Finn asked, waiting for the nod before continuing. "You know, you can come to me about anything dude, no matter how big of deal you think it might be."

Kurt was frowning completely now, a confused look crossing his face. This was completely random… "Yeah. I know. Why are you bringing this up?" he asked.

Finn was quiet for a second, trying to think of the best way to word what he wanted to say. But, in a completely Finn-like action, he ended up just blurting it out. "Are you pregnant?" Seemingly encouraged by the shocked look on the other's face, he quickly continued so he could say everything he needed to before being interrupted. "Look, I know you and Blaine have been going at it a lot lately, and I can't be sure whether or not you've been using protection or not. I just want you to know that you're too young to be teenage parents! You saw what Quinn went through and I don't want you to go through it too! Plus, I'm too young to be an uncle. Please tell me I'm wrong." He begged.

Kurt sat in complete shock. Out of everything he expected the other to say, that was nowhere near what he had in mind. Once the shock started to fade, anger began to take it's place and he clenched his hands tightly to prevent himself from lashing out at the taller teen. "Finn… You are aware that I'm a man, right?"

Finn nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah. Of course. Why?"

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing heavily. He really was clueless, wasn't he? "Listen carefully Finnocence, because I'm only going to say this once. Just because I'm gay, does not make me a woman. I am a man and men can NOT get pregnant. I don't know why you even thought that it was even possible!"

Finn shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I just thought that since you were throwing up that maybe you were going through morning sickness. That, along with all your mood swings, I guess it just kind of reminded me of Quin and I panicked. I'm sorry." He apologized. He really felt like an idiot now because now that he really thought about it, the whole idea was stupid.

Kurt sighed again, shaking his head in exasperation. "Look. There was this stomach bug going around school and I, unfortunately caught it. If you don't want to get it, I suggest you leave my room immediately."

Finn jumped up like he was burned and he started towards the door. He paused though when Kurt spoke again. "I'll forgive you for this whole mess as long as you never bring it up again, deal?"

He nodded quickly, eager to stay on the other's good side. It wouldn't do anyone good to be on the bad side of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. "Deal." After shooting his brother a quick smile, he hurried back to his room, more than ready to forget the whole thing by killing a couple of zombies.


End file.
